


Criminal

by Betifi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betifi/pseuds/Betifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé : Bella Masen épouse du richissime PDG de la Cullen Corporation a été kidnappée. Ses ravisseurs réclament quatre millions de dollars pour la relâcher. Cependant ils ne précisent pas dans quel état ils la lui rendront, enfin s'ils la libèrent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le concour The «  Stockholm Syndrome » Contest : sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon

POV : Bella

-Non lâchez-moi ! Au secours ! Nonnnn... hurlai-je paniquée.

-Mais putain ferme ta gueule ! Me répondit une voix masculine pleine de colère.

Cependant je ne pouvais obéir, j'avais une chance infime que quelqu'un passe dans ce parking. Ce même parking réservé à l'élite de la clientèle de cette boutique de luxe que je venais de quitter. En fait seules les célébrités du show business en avaient les faveurs, mais avec un nom comme le mien même si je n'étais pas aussi populaire et aussi connue qu'elles, il me donnait des entrées.

-Bouge, bouge, bouge, cria une fille alors que j'entendais le coulissement d'une porte latérale puis son claquement qui signifiait que mes chances de me faire repérer frôlait le zéro absolu.

-Non, s'il vous plaît relâchezmoi, je vous paierai, mon mari vous paiera... pleurai-je de désespoir.

-Oh mais on y compte bien madame Masen. Lança ironiquement la voix d'un troisième homme que je n'avais pas encore entendu.

Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient, car ils m'avaient agressée par derrière alors que je rangeais mes achats dans la malle arrière de mon coupé sport et m'avaient mis un sac sur la tête. Un truc lourd et épais, genre sac en toile de jute certainement doublé d'un tissu plus opaque. Ils avaient attaché ce sac autour de mon cou à l'aide d'une cordelette qui me serrait la gorge et m'étouffait. Dans la camionnette qui roulait à vive allure je sentais que l'on m'attachait les mains dans le dos. Je n'avais plus de retenue j'étais bringuebalée, chahutée, à travers la caisse du véhicule. Ma respiration devenait laborieuse, je suffoquais et ma tête commençait même à me tourner. Je savais que j'allais perdre connaissance, je le sentais, puis une douleur aussi vive, qu'intense et subite se répercuta sur mon crâne alors que je me sentis de nouveau projetée contre une paroi du camion.

Lorsque je repris conscience, ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, ma joue aussi. Et je compris pourquoi lorsque je reçus un coup violent en plein sur mon visage, sur la fameuse joue qui me chauffait déjà. Un :

-Réveille-toi pouffiasse ! Accompagna le coup.

-Ça va James, elle est réveillée. S'éleva une autre voix alors que je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière était aveuglante, il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que je ne parvenais pas à discerner clairement les formes floues qui s'imposaient devant mon regard.

-Que m'avez-vous fait ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Demandai-je paniquée. C'est une voix plus calme et posée qui me répondit.

-Madame Masen nous vous avons kidnappée dans l'intention de vous échanger contre une rançon. 

-Mon mari fera ce que vous souhaitez, mais s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal. 

-De cela madame, seul votre mari en a le pouvoir. S'il est discipliné et obéissant il ne vous sera rien fait dans le cas contraire nous n'aurons pas le choix.

Je sentais que je n'avais pas affaire à des enfants de chœurs, ou à des personnes inexpérimentées. Leur organisation, leur dextérité, leur détermination se sentaient dans chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Il devait être le chef, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

-Qui êtes-vous ? 

-Souhaitez-vous réellement le savoir madame Masen ? Vous savez ce que cela signifierait ? Si nous vous avons brouillée la vue à l'aide de gouttes ophtalmologiques ce n'est pas pour rien. Tant que vous ne nous voyez pas, que vous ne nous reconnaissez pas, vous avez une chance de rester en vie. Dans le cas contraire j'ai bien peur que vos chances soient absolument nulles. 

-Je suis désolée. Non je ne le veux pas. 

-Très bien, tant que vous êtes coopérative et que vous nous facilitez la vie nous ferons en sorte que votre détention soit relativement paisible, mais sachez que nous n'aurons aucun remord à vous sanctionner dans le cas contraire. 

-Vraiment aucun, reprit une voix pleine de mépris et de hargne.

J'avais déjà entendu cette voix c'était celui qui m'avait jetée dans le camion, celui qui m'avait insultée et je pense même frappée mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

-Je ferais ce que vous souhaitez. 

-Si tout se passe bien, nous ne vous retiendrons pas longtemps. En attendant vous resterez dans cette pièce. Sachez qu'il vous est impossible de vous enfuir, vous êtes attachée par une chaîne qui est elle-même scellée dans le sol de votre cellule. Vous avez un seau contre le mur sur votre gauche pour satisfaire vos besoins naturels, nous vous apporterons une bassine pour votre toilette lorsque nous jugerons le moment opportun. Ne réclamez rien, faites-vous discrète et tout se passera bien. 

J'entendis un bruit strident et métallique résonner à travers la pièce, ce qui coupa la parole à l'homme qui m'avertissait de la conduite à tenir. J'étais pétrifiée de peur, plus que ça j'étais terrifiée et totalement perdue et déboussolée. Une boule d'angoisse ne cessait de croître partant de mon ventre et atteignant ma gorge ce qui me permit de ne pas laisser échapper les pleurs qui m'assaillaient. Je sentais mes yeux brûler, les larmes couler mais cette boule empêchait les sons de sortir, et de part la rigueur de la conduite à tenir, je me doutais qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié mes lamentables pleurnicheries et autres sanglots plus ou moins bruyants.

-Boss, ça y est l'avis de recherche est lancé, ils ont le signalement de la camionnette et diffusent la vidéo du rapt en boucle sur toutes les chaînes. 

-Très bien, ils ne vont pas tarder à demander à ce très cher Edward Masen de lancer un appel télévisé. Lorsque cela sera fait tu enverras le mail comme convenu. As-tu réussi à brouiller l'adresse IP ?

-Oui, le mail passera par toutes les grandes villes de chaque continent avant d'arriver sur l'ordinateur personnel du PDG de la Cullen Corporation. 

-Très bien, dans ce cas va regarder la télé. Vicky. Tu vas au ravitaillement, prends également un nécessaire de premier secours et évite de te faire remarquer comme la dernière fois sinon je prendrais les mesures nécessaires ! Dicta autoritairement le boss.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, cette pouffiasse m'avait roulé sur le pied.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Cria ce dernier, ce qui me fit sursauter de peur. Je tentais de me reculer ce qui me fit tomber du matelas, cependant vu qu'il se trouvait à même le sol je ne me fis pas grand mal. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne retire pas ta perruque tu es trop reconnaissable sans. 

-Oui j'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle irritée mais retenant tout de même la colère que je sentais percer.

-James, tu prends le premier tour de garde. 

-Et toi que vas-tu faire ? Demanda le dernier homme qui avait pénétré dans la pièce.

-Moi j'ai un plan à mettre à exécution et je vous prierais de ne plus parler de ce genre de chose en présence de la prisonnière. On ne sait jamais. Quant à vous madame Masen, n'oubliez pas les règles. 

Il n'en dit pas davantage mais ce fut suffisant. Je pressentais qu'il pouvait mettre à exécution les menaces tacites qu'il sous-entendait. Je hochais simplement la tête dans leur direction, car si je ne pouvais pas les distinguer très clairement, je pouvais néanmoins deviner leurs silhouettes. L'homme qui était le chef était celui qui avait été le plus près de moi physiquement. Il paraissait grand, carré d'épaules, apparemment brun avec des cheveux très courts, à moins qu'il ne porte un béret ou un bandana qui assombrissait le haut de son crâne.

L'autre homme à côté de lui était plus petit d'une demi-tête approximativement il était également moins imposant sans toutefois paraître frêle, je distinguai ses bras et des tâches sur ceux-ci. Des tatouages sans doute même si je n'étais pas certaine de ça. Il avait les cheveux clairs, blond certainement.

La fille était devant eux et venait de passer la porte, elle était d'une taille normale, relativement fine elle avait un pas déterminé et dynamique et des cheveux longs et bruns. Mais d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une perruque. Donc je supposai qu'elle devait être comme toutes les filles du moment et avoir une chevelure flashy, du genre rose, bleu ou je ne sais qu'elle autre couleur.

L'autre homme celui qui venait d'avertir le chef sur les avis de recherches me concernant, était noir, c'est avec certitude que je pouvais l'affirmer car sa peau était beaucoup plus sombre que ceux présents. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa couleur contrairement au chef qui lui était blanc mais moins que l'énervé, peut-être était-il latino.

Je n'avais aucune certitude et en fait je prenais même des risques à relever ce genre de détails car s'ils le remarquaient je pourrais y laisser ma vie. Je devais donc faire attention et même garder la tête baissée lorsqu'ils reviendraient pour être sûre qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que j'avais pu deviner certains détails de leurs apparences.

Mon mal de tête était lancinant et de plus en plus insupportable, je passais la main dans mes cheveux et je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient visqueux et qu'il y avait une plaie, peu profonde et qui ne saignait plus. Ils avaient dû frapper fort pour m'entailler le cuir chevelu. J'aurai aimé qu'ils me donnent de quoi me nettoyer et surtout de quoi apaiser ma migraine mais comme me l'avait fait comprendre le chef je n'avais pas le droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ici, ni même depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Rien ne me laissant entendre ou entrevoir l'endroit où je pouvais me situer. Je me levais difficilement car l'entrave que j'avais au pied était lourde et encombrante. Une sorte de menotte beaucoup plus large et lourde que la moyenne reliée à une chaîne, le tout raccordé et maintenu par un cadenas à la cheville.

J'avançais en bout de longe et je m'aperçus que je pouvais pratiquement parcourir toute la surface de la pièce qui n'était pas très grande en fait, une dizaine de mètres carrés tout au plus. Seul un petit espace me restait inaccessible celui près de la porte, cette même porte qui était apparemment l'unique sortie de la pièce car aucune source de lumière hormis celle de l'éclairage artificiel ne trahissait la présence de fenêtres. Après mon tour de pièce je décidais de retourner sur ma paillasse afin de ne pas raviver la douleur dans ma tête.

Je finis par m'endormir car je fus réveillée par le grincement de la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit. Je me redressai à demi-assise et scrutai l'entrée. Le produit ne devait plus faire d'effet car je vis un homme, le noir, qui entrait avec une sorte de desserte. Il avait recouvert son visage d'une cagoule intégrale qui ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de moi sans un mot, à ma hauteur il laissa la desserte et repartit. Lorsque la porte fut refermée je me levais pour scruter ce qu'il m'avait laissé. Une bassine avec une éponge végétale, une serviette de toilette et un nécessaire de produit antiseptique pour ma plaie. Je commençais par cette partie-là, je me lavais les cheveux pour enlever le sang séché qui risquait d'infecter la blessure puis je passais le produit antiseptique. Bien évidemment le produit me brûla le crâne mais au moins la plaie était désinfectée. Suite à quoi j'entrepris une petite toilette avec l'eau rougie par mon sang mais faute de pouvoir la changer, je fis avec.

Mon mari me manquait, ma famille me manquait même cette peste de Jessica me manquait, et j'aurai tout donné pour être avec eux. Et même Jessica avec ses sempiternelles recommandations sur ma façon de me tenir en public et les sujets à éviter afin d'éviter d'incommoder mon époux devant ses investisseurs et autres actionnaires.

Oui il me fallait une perceptrice car je n'étais pas de la haute société, je n'avais pas les règles de « bonnes conduites » inscrites dans mon patrimoine génétique et encore aujourd'hui je me demande encore comment Edward a pu faire attention à moi.

Je suis tellement loin de toutes celles qui avaient eu ses faveurs avant moi. J'étais introvertie, maladroite, j'avais un physique et une personnalité des plus banals. J'étais à des années lumières de ressembler à son ex-femme, Tanya avec laquelle il était resté marié durant six ans. En plus de tout ça, je n'étais qu'une simple vendeuse de chaussures avec juste un diplôme de vente en poche. Je n'avais pas fait de grandes écoles et encore moins fréquenté l'Ivy League.

Donc oui mon mariage avec le grand homme d'affaires Edward Masen était une surprise générale. Ce qui m'avait projetée sous les projecteurs et depuis j'étais la cible principale des tabloïds à scandales.

Au début de ma relation avec Edward on m'avait encensée comme la cendrillon des temps modernes, (référence à mon métier et à mon ascension dans le grand monde) puis avec le temps et d'innombrables boulettes de communication, on m'avait descendue en flèche. Me reprochant même le divorce entre Edward et sa si merveilleuse ex-femme et accessoirement la diva du siècle. On me mettait sur le dos le divorce du couple le plus glamour du siècle.

La vérité était tout autre en fait, cela faisait presque un an avant l'annonce officielle de leur divorce qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Edward était resté fidèle même s'il est vrai que nous nous étions rencontrés à cette époque. Mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait eu d'actes ni de gestes déplacés ou qui auraient pu susciter une telle polémique. Il m'avait avoué toute l'étendue de son affection le jour où il avait officiellement remis sa demande de divorce à Tanya. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne s'était pas faite prier et à peine quelques semaines qui suivirent l'annonce publique, elle s'affichait au bras de Démétri Volturi, son producteur.

Aujourd'hui tout ça me manquait et je pense que j'aurai encore préféré une journée entière au milieu de ces chacals et autres fouines en tout genre plutôt que de vivre ce que je vivais là.

J'avais peur, j'avais faim, j'avais mal au crâne et cela ne voulait pas passer. Les larmes ruisselèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues, je tentais de les effacer au fur et à mesure mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, trop lourdes, trop abondantes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, semblait-il, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je n'entendais absolument rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, j'étais coupée de toutes activités externes, même des leurs.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans un silence qui me fit froid dans le dos. Certains portaient des sacs immenses, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Ils les posèrent sur le sol. La fille s'approcha de moi elle était cagoulée comme tous les autres et des cheveux longs et noirs apparaissaient sur sa nuque. Elle déposa une chaise et vint vers moi. Sans ménagement elle m'attrapa et me tira par les cheveux pour m'amener jusqu'à la chaise. J'émis un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle le fit et je sentis ma plaie saigner à nouveau. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque je sentis le sang couler sur mon front avant de goûter par dessus mon arcade sourcilière.

-Vas-y doucement ! Lui reprocha le noir.

-Ça donnera un peu plus de crédibilité. Rétorqua l'autre homme, l'énervé.

De tous c'était celui qui me terrifiait le plus. Je le sentais si impulsif, si imprévisible mais plus que ça il dégageait tellement de mauvaises ondes, de dangerosité que sa simple présence me terrorisait. La fille n'était pas en reste. Je me demandais même s'ils ne faisaient pas un concours du plus cruel ou du plus terrifiant malfaiteur.

-Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et tu vas lire cette pancarte ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Demanda le chef. Je hochais simplement la tête pour affirmer. Laurent installe la caméra. 

-Boss, je pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de nous nommer par nos prénoms en présence de l'otage. S'exclama ledit Laurent.

-Que veux-tu qu'elle dise en dehors de nos prénoms ? C'est tout ce qu'elle sait. Et combien de Laurent ou James il peut y avoir sur le territoire ? Lança narquoisement la fille, Vicky si ma mémoire était bonne.

-Elle a raison. Cependant évitez de lâcher une information plus capitale, reprit le chef. Et puis si nous avons réussi à la kidnapper une fois malgré le dispositif de sécurité qui l'entoure nous y arriverons une seconde.

C'est à ce moment qu'un élément me revint en mémoire, quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit plus tôt. Il m'avait été assigné un garde du corps qui me suivait à la trace depuis les menaces de mort prodiguées à l'encontre d'Edward.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Garrett ? Demandai-je subitement paniquée voire même honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt.

-Et bien il est temps que tu t'en préoccupes Cendrillon, ironisa Vicky.

-Il est mort, me répondit le chef sans ménagement. Maintenant sache que je n'éprouverai aucun remord à réitérer un tel geste. A bon entendeur ! C'est prêt ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Laurent.

-Oui pratiquement. 

-James, Vicky, tenez-vous chacun à ses côtés. James pointe ton flingue contre sa tempe, mais attention tu ne tires que si je t'en donne l'ordre ! C'est bien compris ? 

-Oui P, oui boss, se reprit-il.

-Putain ferme ta gueule, connard et fais attention. Grogna le boss mécontent.

Pour toute réponse je sentis le bout froid et métallique de l'arme de James venir se placer avec animosité sur ma tempe. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle, j'espérais que cette propension naturelle n'allait pas les irriter. Mais que faire d'autre ? Comment m'empêcher de trembler et de pleurer dans de telles circonstances ?

-Madame Masen vous allez lire la pancarte. Parlez distinctement et clairement, nous ne voulons pas y passer la journée. Tentez de contrôler votre voix et vos sanglots ! Dicta le dirigeant des opérations. Son regard sombre et froid écartait tous signes de patience et de tolérance.

Il prit une pancarte d'une grandeur largement suffisante pour que je n'aie pas besoin de déchiffrer les mots.

-C'est bon, déclara Laurent appuyant sur un bouton sur le côté de sa caméra disposée sur un trépied. Le boss se tenait à ses côtés avec la pancarte. Après quelques secondes où je tentais désespérément d'obéir à ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me lançais :

-Je suis Isabella Masen. Nous sommes le 4 juin 2012 et ceci est un communiqué destiné à mon époux Edward Masen. Je suis actuellement retenue par une organisation qui souhaite rester anonyme. Ces derniers ont des exigences qui sont les suivantes :

Ils souhaitent en échange de ma liberté, la somme de quatre millions de dollars, en coupure de 20 et 50. Aucun numéro de billets ne devra se suivre. Vous diviserez la somme en quatre parts égales d'un million chacun que vous disposerez dans quatre sacs différents. Vous avez jusqu'au 6 juin 2012 à minuit pour réunir la somme et parfaire à leurs exigences. Ils vous recontacteront pour vous informer des lieux où vous devrez laisser l'argent. Bien évidemment vous ne devrez pas avertir le FBI ni aucune autre agence gouvernementale, sinon ils se sentiront dans l'obligation de vous témoigner de leur détermination. Edward je m'adresse à toi, je te prie de respecter leurs exigences. J'ai peur et je veux rentrer à la maison. Et bien qu'il ne le soit pas noté j'ai pris sur moi le soin de rajouter mon petit mot personnel. « Je t'aime. » Et ils coupèrent la caméra.

-C'était très bien, pour la peine vous aurez droit à un repas. Me signifia le chef. Remballez le matos, leur ordonna-t-il.

La pointe du revolver quitta ma tempe ce qui me soulagea, mais James m'attrapa par le bras sans douceur et m'envoya valdinguer sur mon matelas. Il récupéra la chaise alors que Vicky gloussait le regard rieur tourné vers moi. Je baissais la tête pour tenter de camoufler ma peur et mes larmes.

Ils partirent tous, les deux derniers riant de bon cœur. Ma détresse les amusait, plus que ça ils semblaient aimer et prendre du plaisir à me voir si mal. Des psychopathes voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

J'attendis longtemps avant qu'ils ne reviennent m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Mais il le fit comme il me l'avait promis. Il revint, lui le boss et déposa devant moi une pizza avec une bouteille d'eau et une pomme en guise de dessert, bien évidemment j'étais pas adepte de ce genre de régime mais j'avais tellement faim que j'aurai mangé n'importe quoi. Ce qui était normal après quelque chose comme 48 heures sans boire ni manger. Car avec les dates que j'avais été obligée d'annoncer, je savais que cela faisait deux jours qu'ils me retenaient prisonnière.

Il jeta un œil au seau qui me servait de « commodités » puis partit toujours sans rien dire. C'était affligeant, avilissant, je me sentais tellement diminuée de devoir laisser à la vue de tous mes déjections. Mais le pire était de devoir supporter les odeurs, cela m'en coupait presque l'appétit. Presque, car mon ventre criait tellement famine que mon estomac me faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il se contractait.

J'attrapais une part du mets qui se trouvait devant moi et l'avalais pratiquement tout rond sans le mâcher, ce qui fut une erreur car mon estomac riposta et se contracta tellement fort que je me retrouvais à genoux gémissant de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à ce moment-là sur Laurent cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda-t-il ? 

-J'ai mal, gémis-je entre deux spasmes. La douleur diminua légèrement et ça devenait relativement supportable.

-Mangez doucement. Votre organisme ne se sentira pas agressé dans cette mesure. En attendant buvez un peu pour faire passer tout ça, me conseilla-t-il. Il était le plus gentil de la bande. Celui qui avait l'air de se soucier de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et quelque part ça me faisait du bien de ne pas me sentir comme un instrument ou une chose.

-Merci, lui déclarai-je après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

-Arrête de la couver elle n'est rien, entendis-je de la porte. C'était Vicky qui épiait apparemment ce qu'il se passait. Va vider son seau à merde et casse-toi, la bonniche ! Lui déclara-t-elle hargneuse.

-Ton tour arrive, tu seras toi aussi de corvée de merde. Et je serai toi je prendrais mon rôle de gardienne un peu plus au sérieux car si elle venait à s'étouffer alors qu'elle est sous ta garde tu sais quel sort te sera réservé.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'en sortir cette grognasse. 

-Tu devrais fermer ta gueule avant que je ne décide d'en parler à P'... au boss. 

-Et tu sais ce que toi tu risques à me menacer ? Si James apprend ça, c'est toi qui vas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Tu surestimes le pouvoir de ta chatte. Je suis son frère d'arme et je lui ai sauvé la vie. 

-On devrait prendre les paris, histoire de voir qui se surestime. En attendant va vider sa merde, la chienne de luxe a assez profité de nos petites histoires. Il lui lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Il disparut derrière la porte qu'elle poussa momentanément se plaçant entre la seule issue et moi. Comme si je pouvais espérer m'enfuir alors qu'une chaîne qui aurait pu retenir un cheval me reliait au sol de cette pièce. Elle gardait le silence mais je pouvais sentir sa haine. Pourquoi me haïssait-elle autant alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ? Alors que c'est elle et ses acolytes qui m'avaient enlevée et qui me retenaient prisonnière. C'était un comble tout de même.

Laurent revint quelques instants plus tard, il déposa mon seau à sa place et avant de partir suivant Vicky, il me dit :

-Mangez, mais plus doucement. Je ne reviens pas tout de suite et vous ne pourrez pas compter sur elle au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose. Ce que j'avais parfaitement compris toute seule. Comme j'avais également compris, qu'Edward paie ou non je ne m'en sortirais pas vivante.

Ce constat me plongea dans un état de dépression et d'anéantissement total. Je n'avais aucun espoir d'en réchapper vivante. Elle l'avait dit et je ne doutais pas du bien fondé de ses propos. Du coup je n'avais plus faim et je délaissais la boîte de pizza sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Je me positionnai en chien de fusil et pleurai encore et encore. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Le temps passa, je ne sais pas combien car aucune indication ne me parvenait. A un moment j'entendis seulement des coups sur la porte, mais pas des coups directs. Je pensais plus à certaines activités plus intimes entre le couple de malfaiteurs puisque apparemment c'en était un.

Je ne faisais que dormir, réfléchir, pleurer, et satisfaire mes « besoins naturels ». Le seau commençait à se remplir et la faim à me reprendre. J'approchais de la boîte à pizza mais lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis que de la moisissure commençait à proliférer sur la denrée.

Je refermais la boîte et retournais sur ma paillasse. Je dus me rendormir car c'est la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit brusquement et dans un ramdam d'enfer qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir correctement mes yeux que je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par chacun de mes bras pour me relever sans ménagement. Il y avait beaucoup de tension dans la pièce et surtout tout le monde semblait très agité. Une table fut apportée dans la pièce alors que de nouveau la caméra prenait place sur son trépied.

Puis ils remirent tous leurs cagoules qui ne laissaient apparaître que leurs yeux et encore ils avaient pris soins de dissimuler le peu de peau qui apparaissait par du maquillage noir. Autant dire qu'hormis le blanc de leurs yeux on ne voyait rien d'autre. J'étais terrifiée car leur attitude et leurs paroles sans cohérences ni sens me prouvaient qu'ils étaient très contrariés.

Le boss arriva à son tour avec ce qui semblait être un seau, un jerrycan, du linge et des cordes. J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse pour ne pas dire totalement affolée et terrifiée car je ne pensais pas que cette agitation avait avoir avec ma toilette et ce ne fut véritablement pas le cas.

Toujours avec la même haine je me retrouvais allongée sur la table et le boss m'attacha sur celle-ci. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et pour couronner le tout James maintenait ma tête entre ses mains de façon à ce que je ne vois que le plafond. Dire que j'étais terrifiée n'était plus de mise, je ne savais même pas à quel adjectif je pouvais faire référence à ce stade. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une sinécure, ce serait sans doute ma fin tout simplement et elle ne serait pas douce.

Le boss se tourna vers la caméra qui était sur mon côté gauche et vociféra.

-Vous avez essayé de me doubler. Vous avez voulu jouer avec la vie de votre épouse monsieur Masen. Je pensais avoir été assez précis quant à mes exigences. Vous ne m'avez pas pris au sérieux vous allez donc constater par vous-même que je ne plaisantais pas. Ce qui va suivre est de votre faute. Il se retourna alors que des larmes coulèrent et stagnèrent sur mes yeux. J'avais peur, peur de mourir loin des miens, peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et apparemment c'était le sort qui m'attendait.

-Non s'il vous plaît... suppliai-je en pleurant de terreur. J'ai rien fait, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal... non ! Pleurai-je désespérément.

-Voyez monsieur Masen ce que vous infligez à votre épouse. Il jeta un linge sur mon visage alors que je sentais une nouvelle pression sur mon corps.

-Nooonnnn ! Hurlai-je paniquée en essayant de me débattre en vain.

Puis je sentis de l'eau couler sur mon visage, l'air ne passant plus, je ne respirai plus et je m'agitai davantage cherchant une goulée d'air qui ne vint pas. Et au plus j'essayai au plus je m'affolai. Il n'y avait que de l'eau et encore le linge en filtrait une grande partie, c'était atroce cette sensation d'étouffement, de noyade. Seule l'eau entrait dans ma gorge.

Puis ça s'arrêta, on retira le tissu et je pus de nouveau respirer. L'air me fit mal et pourtant elle m'était nécessaire, indispensable. Dès l'instant où il devenait moins douloureux de respirer on me remit le linge et encore une fois je fus en proie à la panique et à l'affolement, encore une fois je fus oppressée et sans air et ce jusqu'au moment où j'allais cesser de lutter et de nouveau on retira le linge.

Ce manège se répéta encore et encore, tant et si bien que lorsque ça s'arrêta de nouveau pour la énième fois je n'avais même plus la force de supplier, ni même de pleurer, seule ma respiration difficile et saccadée m'importait.

-J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon monsieur Masen. Les conditions viennent de changer, nous réclamons deux millions supplémentaires. Avec l'ordre précis et prioritaire de tenir le FBI loin de toute cette opération. Débrouillez-vous comme vous le souhaitez mais qu'ils n'interviennent plus sinon c'est en puzzle et par la poste que vous réceptionnerez votre épouse.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Lorsque je repris connaissance j'avais regagné ma paillasse. Je levais les yeux face à moi et je vis un homme, James me fixait de son regard terrifiant. Il me balança des vêtements en plein visage et me désigna d'un mouvement de tête un seau derrière moi. Je compris qu'il était venu le temps de ma toilette. J'allais pour me lever mais lui ne bougea pas.

-Vous allez rester là ? Osai-je fébrilement.

-Je n'ai nulle envie d'aller ailleurs. Bouge-toi le cul si tu veux bouffer chaud. Grogna-t-il. Je m'aperçus alors que la table n'avait pas quitté la pièce et qu'en plus dessus se trouvait un plateau dont maintenant que j'y faisais attention l'odeur devint alléchante. De la purée avec ce qui semblait être une escalope de poulet. Je me précipitai dessus et à pleine main j'attrapais l'escalope mais se faisant je me brûlai et relâchai le morceau de viande.

-Quelle conne ! S'amusa mon tortionnaire. Va te laver, j'ai dit. Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui à la fois agacée et terrifiée, mais je m'exécutais.

J'allais au seau et me déshabillais essayant de cacher à sa vue les partie les plus intimes de mon corps. Je gardais toutefois mes sous-vêtements pour me soumettre à une toilette précaire de ma personne. Je m'aperçus dans ce laps de temps que j'avais sacrément maigri, mes os étaient plus saillants, je n'avais jamais été ronde, mais j'avais des formes, aujourd'hui il ne m'en restait plus. Alors que je commençais à me décrasser, je sentis James dans mon dos.

\- Donne-moi ça ! M'ordonna t-il autoritairement. Je me raidis d'appréhension, mon angoisse grandissante. Comme je n'amorçais aucun geste il grommela des choses incompréhensibles vu que j'étais en mode panique.

Il commença par faire glisser l'éponge sur mes épaules, il était face à moi le regard aussi dur qu'habituellement avec toutefois un éclat de lubricité que ne me disait rien de bon. Je priais intérieurement qu'un autre membre de leur groupe débarque sur l'instant, qu'il l'arrête car cela m'était impossible. Parce que d'une part il me ferait taire d'un coup bien placé et qu'en plus j'étais tellement tétanisée par la peur, qu'aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche.

Il descendit pour frotter ou plutôt caresser avec l'éponge le haut de ma poitrine. Il reposa l'instrument de nettoyage dans la bassine. Puis se plaça pratiquement contre mon corps. Mon instinct premier fut de ramener mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine, ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et je le sentis dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, qui ne lui résista même pas un quart de seconde.

-Tes bras le long du corps, m'ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Je ne voulais pas lui obéir, cependant il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, car je reçus un douloureux revers de main. Il m'avait giflée. Contre mon gré j'obéis, étirant davantage son sourire cruel. Il retira le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ma poitrine et il s'arrêta pour m'observer de tout son soûl. Je me sentais faible, honteuse, désespérée. Il reprit l'éponge afin de continuer ma toilette. Il passa sur chacun de mes seins, avec une attention particulière, me faisant fermer les yeux afin d'éviter à mes larmes de couler abondamment. Je ne voulais pas le voir me faire ça. Qu'avais-je pu faire de si terrible pour qu'on m'impose ce genre de souffrance et de torture ?

Il termina mon buste et arriva au niveau de l'élastique de mon shorty. Je redoublais mes prières et serrais automatiquement mes jambes. C'est alors que j'eus le plus grand soulagement de ma vie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

-Putain t'en mets du temps pour lui donn... Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? S'écria Vicky qui venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait.

-Casse-toi Vick ! Lui répondit James.

-Laisse cette pouffiasse. C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?

-J'ai pas de problème et casse-toi ! Je ne le répéterai pas. 

-Dégage traînée ! M'intima-t-elle en me giflant à son tour afin de faire face à James. J'atterris sur le côté, ravie malgré le coup qu'elle venait de me porter.

-Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on aurait personne d'autre maintenant. 

-Elle n'est personne chaton. 

-Tu la tripotes. 

-Elle est tellement débile qu'elle ne se lavait pas comme il faut. Je dois supporter sa puanteur, c'est un travail d'intérêt public, amour. 

-Ne la touche plus sinon je lui en parlerai et tu sais qu'il ne sera pas content. 

-Ce n'est rien chaton, je te l'assure. 

-Finis de te laver seule traînée et reste loin de James sinon rien à foutre des ordres. T'as compris connasse ? Je hochais la tête presque reconnaissante malgré la haine indéniable et les menaces qu'elle venait de me gratifier. Il m'a appelée, je dois repartir mais attention à toi James. Ne la touche plus. 

-T'inquiète pas chaton, je ne risque plus de la toucher crois-moi. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme ou par plaisir, je te l'assure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se laver correctement ni même à dégrafer son soutif. C'était juste pour l'aider, amour.

-J'espère bien. Elle fit demi-tour après l'avoir embrassé vulgairement devant moi, en me jetant un regard lourd de sens. C'était lui qui m'avait « lavée » mais c'est à moi qu'elle en voulait.

Je pus reprendre ma toilette, seule cette fois alors qu'il retournait près de la porte. Dès que l'odeur du savon atteignit mon odorat je revêtis les habits que l'on m'avait donnés. Soit un jean mal taillé et un tee-shirt qui devait appartenir à un homme mais c'était toujours mieux que les loques que j'avais et qui puaient tellement que je m'infestais moi-même. Je me saisis du sac qu'il y avait sur la table à côté du plateau et j'y fourrais mes vieux vêtements.

Une fois fait, je retournais à mon plateau et vu que je n'avais pas de chaise, je mangeai debout mais ma faim était telle que cela n'était que secondaire. Je fis attention à ne pas avaler trop vite cette fois afin de ne pas me provoquer les mêmes douleurs que la dernière fois.

C'était un piètre repas et le goût pas vraiment exquis mais j'en appréciais les bienfaits sur mon organisme. Une fois mon assiette et mon verre d'eau avalés, James s'avança et prit le plateau et le sac puis il disparut sans rien dire. Je n'aimais pas cet homme, je n'en aimais aucun et en étant logique c'était normal, c'étaient des barbares, des kidnappeurs qui me torturaient, mais lui je le haïssais plus que les autres encore.

Encore une fois ce fut le bruit métallique de la porte qui s'ouvrit qui me réveilla. Je ne savais toujours pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière visites, depuis mon repas et cela était une torture en soi, également aucun repaire, même pas temporel. C'était comme si j'étais seule au monde, totalement soumise et dépendante de mes geôliers.

-Alors espèce de salope tu crois que tu arriveras à sauver ta peau en marchandant avec ton cul ? James n'est pas comme ta lopette de mari. Il a du goût lui. 

-Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. 

-Parce que je suis arrivée avant. 

-J'ai rien fait, je vous le promets. 

-Ta gueule, cria-t-elle. Personne ne me prendra James, tu m'entends personne. J'ai fait des choses qui te feraient cauchemarder toute ta vie durant pour lui. Je l'aime et il m'aime ! A peine sa phrase finie elle me décrocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me retourna sur le dos et me fit atterrir juste à côté de ma paillasse. Puis un second en pleine tête, puis un autre et encore une autre. Elle était devenue hystérique, complètement folle. J'avais tellement mal que je pensais encore une fois ma dernière heure arrivée.

Puis tout se stoppa lorsqu'un coup de feu assourdissant retentit. J'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête que je la vis s'écrouler de tout son poids sur moi. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui fus prise d'hystérie. J'hurlais de terreur, essayant de retirer ce corps inerte de moi, mais j'étais si faible et si blessée que je n'y parvins pas.

-Tais-toi ! Cria le boss plus fort que moi afin que je l'entende. D'un coup de pied il vira le cadavre. Elle était bien morte. Il venait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il se pencha sur moi pour me relever lorsque je vis arriver James, le regard totalement noir et rempli de fureur, il était en pleine démence.

-Attention, réussis-je à lui dire alors qu'il me portait en tournant le dos au dernier arrivant. James eut le temps d'arriver et de lui porter un coup dans le dos qui nous projeta tous les deux au sol. Dire que j'avais mal était un doux euphémisme. Mon niveau de douleur se situait bien au-delà de ça. Je venais d'entendre un bruit suspect dans ma jambe, alors que je pensais même avoir une, voire plusieurs côtes de cassées.

Cependant malgré ma douleur et aux vues de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, je parvins à ramper péniblement jusqu'à l'angle de la pièce le plus proche. Celui où se trouvait mon seau de déjections.

Les deux hommes se battaient avec une rage peu commune et je priais que ce soit le boss qui s'en sorte. Or il était sacrément mis à mal par son homologue, bien qu'il se relevait toujours et tentait de rendre coups pour coups à ceux qu'il recevait.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à terre, le boss sous James qui le frappait avec une frénésie à faire peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il gagne parce que j'étais certaine de mourir peu de temps après lui. Avec le boss j'aurai eu sans doute un sursis mais pas avec James.

C'est alors que mon regard balaya la pièce et que j'aperçus l'arme avec laquelle il avait tué Vicky. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine de moi, elle avait volé jusque-là lorsque James nous avait poussés. Je devais m'en emparer, c'était ma seule chance de pouvoir m'en sortir. J'entrepris donc de ramper dans sa direction, ils étaient tellement accaparés par leur bagarre qu'ils ne me virent pas. J'essayais de me dépêcher avant qu'on ne me remarque mais j'avais l'impression que chaque mouvement me retirait un peu plus du souffle de vie qu'il me restait, et il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup.

Après une éternité je réussis à la saisir. Je connaissais les armes à feu, j'en avais côtoyé étant fille de shérif, mais mon père avait toujours refusé de me montrer comment m'en servir. Je savais qu'il y avait une histoire de sécurité et j'espérais que ce truc n'était pas enclenché parce que je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait et donc je ne pourrais pas la retirer.

Je levais les deux mains difficilement en direction de des deux hommes. Le boss était en train de perdre la partie, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se protéger des coups de James. Une fois à hauteur et les visant tous les deux, je leur dis :

-Arrêtez ça ! Mais ma voix était trop faible pour qu'ils m'entendent, et ces deux mots à dire de façon intelligible m'avaient coûté tout mon souffle. Alors je fis la seule chose qu'il me semblait encore logique. J'essayais de calmer mes tremblements ce qui fut vain et visais principalement James qui était la cible la plus sûre pour moi vu qu'il était en position dominante sur son homologue. Mon doigt pressa la détente, c'est alors et dans une synchronisation parfaite que le bruit résonna alors que mon corps bascula brutalement en arrière, puis une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir sur ma tête.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans un lit. Un vrai lit, avec un oreiller et des couvertures. Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser, mais ce geste me coûta une douleur sourde et intense tant au niveau de ma tête que de mes côtes et de mon ventre. J'abandonnai l'idée même de bouger, c'était trop douloureux.

Je fis l'inspection de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais et je pus apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre, sobre mais chaleureuse et douillette, dans des tons marron chocolat. Il n'y avait que quelques posters à la mode de galets et de représentations florales. Je me demandai où j'avais pu atterrir. Étais-je sortie de mon enfer ? L'avais-je rêvé ? Mais de par mon état j'en doutais. Non je pensais vraiment qu'on m'avait trouvée et que j'avais sans doute été mise en sécurité dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et que personne ne connaissait. Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, je fus prise d'un grand soulagement, persuadée que j'allais voir débarquer un agent du FBI ou avec un peu de chance mon père qui aurait tout fait pour participer à ma protection et qui sait sans doute Edward également.

Ma déception en fut d'autant plus grande lorsque je vis Laurent pénétrer dans cette chambre.

-Ah ! Enfin tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ? 

-J'ai mal partout, réussis-je à murmurer d'une voix rauque et très faible.

-Oui c'est un peu normal après ce que tu as subi. J'ai quelques calmants ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces que ceux des hôpitaux mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Tu veux en prendre ? 

-S'il vous... je finis par un signe de tête car parler était douloureux et épuisant.

-Ok, ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Repose-toi tu ne risques plus rien. Je lui lançai un regard à la fois sceptique et interrogateur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Réussis-je à sortir.

-Lorsque tu as tiré, tu as blessé James à l'épaule. Du coup, Peter a pu reprendre le dessus et lui a brisé la nuque. Il venait de lâcher le nom de son boss, il s'appelait Peter, mais il s'en rendit compte car il ajouta. Merde. Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'appeler par son prénom et évite de lui faire comprendre que j'ai merdé, sinon tu seras véritablement toute seule, je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de toi. Je clignais des yeux pour lui assurer que je ne dirais rien, puis la fatigue s'intensifia et je sentis mes yeux papillonner.

-Dors et remets-toi, tout... Furent les seuls mots qui me parvinrent.

Ce fut une conversation qui me réveilla de nouveau. Je me sentais un peu mieux, j'avais moins mal et pour faire perdurer cet état je ne bougeais pas. La conversation que j'avais pu entendre était en fait une télévision qui résonnait dans ma chambre. Les informations apparemment.

-L'affaire suit son cours, nous vous tiendrons informés au fur et à mesure de son déroulement. Toujours dans le même registre l'enlèvement de la femme du richissime Edward Masen. Aucune nouvelle de ses ravisseurs depuis plus de 26 jours. Les autorités continuent leurs recherches et de nombreux moyens sont mis en place pour tenter de retrouver Isabella Masen. Une source proche de l'enquête affirme que les deux corps retrouvés dans la vieille conserverie de poisson abandonnée de Port Angeles, sont liés à l'enlèvement de la femme du PDG de la Cullen Corporation. Son sang a été retrouvé sur les lieux. Une conférence de presse a été programmée par l'époux éploré de celle que le monde entier appelle la Cendrillon des temps modernes. Bien évidemment nos journalistes seront sur place pour vous en retranscrire le contenu. Suite à cela le journaliste passa sur les rapports de la bourse puis enchaîna avec la météo.

-Une conférence de presse. A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire de nouveau ? Demanda Laurent qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Pas grand chose à mon avis. 

-Elle est réveillée, lui indiqua Laurent. Je n'avais pas vu Peter, il était dans mon angle mort et avec la difficulté que j'avais à bouger je ne risquais pas de le voir.

-Tu te sens mieux ? 

-Oui un peu mieux. Répondis-je.

-Laurent va lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces rapidement. Il nous faudra quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. J'ai peur qu'ils remontent jusqu'à nous maintenant qu'ils ont découvert les cadavres de James et Vicky.

-Ils auront du mal à faire le lien. 

-Crois-moi l'un deux trouvera, et nous savons tous les deux qui y arrivera. 

-Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne pensera pas à venir chercher ici. 

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Va lui préparer un truc à manger. Il hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour.

Peter se leva et s'avança vers moi, il se plaça à la gauche de mon lit et me fixa. Son regard était neutre impassible, mais franc et insistant. Je baissais les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Merci, me dit-il. Je relevais les yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Pour m'avoir averti puis lui avoir tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais nous viser l'un et l'autre mais dans le doute merci.

-Je le visais lui, je visais sa tête. Avouai-je.

-Alors heureusement que tu n'essayais pas d'atteindre son cœur, sinon j'y serais resté. Reprends des forces, conclut-il en passant sa main fraîche sur mon front. Ce geste était apaisant, presque réconfortant, en tout cas je ne le ressentais pas menaçant et je me sentais presque en sécurité, maintenant qu'il avait tué le couple de psychopathes.

Le soir venu, ils revinrent regarder le flash info de la conférence de presse qu'Edward avait organisée.

Ils s'installèrent, Peter sur la chaise à mon côté et Laurent assis au pied de mon lit me laissant tout de même le droit de regarder.

-Edward Cullen accompagné de son attachée de presse mademoiselle Jessica Stanley, viennent de prendre place sur l'estrade. Ils vont...chut, déclara-t-il alors que la voix de mon époux se fit entendre.

-Je m'adresse aux ravisseurs de mon épouse. Je vous demande de prendre contact avec moi ou un de mes représentants afin de me donner vos instructions. Je veux récupérer Isabella saine et sauve. Je vous en conjure ne lui faites plus de mal, je ferais ce que vous attendrez de moi. Je m'en tiendrais strictement à vos instructions et en aucun cas les autorités n'interviendront. Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles, je vous en prie. Bella reviens-moi. Il était bouleversé, des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Ce fut Jessica qui reprit la suite, tellement l'état d'Edward était déplorable.

-Nous vous remercions tous, amis journalistes pour votre soutien dans la tragédie qui nous touche. Nous souhaitons ardemment que les ravisseurs de notre très aimée Isabella nous contactent et vous êtes notre seul espoir d'y parvenir. Merci beaucoup à tous d'avoir fait le déplacement. Elle termina sur un triste sourire puis se recula pour prendre Edward par le bras.

-Sale hypocrite, ne pus-je m'empêcher de grommeler.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais pour ton cher et tendre. Répliqua Peter, sous mon regard réprobateur.

Les jours passèrent et maintenant que j'avais un repère solaire, je pouvais me situer dans la journée. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais pour moi c'était un luxe après ce que j'avais vécu et subi depuis le début de ma captivité. La télé était un privilège occasionnel. Les gens dans cette maison n'aimaient apparemment pas le bruit. Ils la branchaient pour l'heure des infos en général et encore ce n'était pas systématique.

Je reprenais peu à peu des forces, j'arrivais à me redresser sans plus avoir mal, mais mes côtes me tiraillaient toujours tout comme ma jambe qui me lançait également de temps à autre. Ils m'avaient fait des bandages et un plâtre de fortune mais cela semblait être suffisant. En espérant que je n'en garde pas de séquelles, mais c'était un détail pour moi à l'heure actuelle.

Ma captivité était plus tranquille, je n'avais plus subi de torture, ni même aucune violence verbale. Ils me traitaient décemment et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Même lors des moments de toilettes, je ne redoutais rien. Ils se relayaient et aucun d'eux ne poussait le soin à une toilette intime. Ce que je pus faire seule dès lors où j'ai pu bouger dans mon lit.

Arriva le jour où je devais me lever. Peter devenait nerveux ici, apparemment il avait peur que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui et cet endroit aurait été le premier que les autorités auraient pris d'assaut, selon ses dires.

-Allez Bella. M'encouragea Laurent.

J'étais sur le bord de mon lit, les fesses toujours collées à mon matelas que je tenais fermement de mes deux mains. Je me sentais faible, comme si je n'avais pas la force de tenir sur mes jambes, comme si elles allaient céder sous mon poids. Peter lui se trouvait sur ma droite, juste à côté de moi, souvent il était près de moi, la plupart du temps il était silencieux, mais bizarrement ce silence ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Quelque part sa présence auprès de moi me rassurait malgré le fait que je restais toujours et encore sa captive. Et puis même avec ses silences il me tenait compagnie, je me sentais moins seule.

Je lâchais les bords du lit après avoir pris une dernière bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage puis je me lançais. Je fis un pas, un tout petit pas, puis un second. Mes jambes étaient incertaines et tremblaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'avais amorcé mon troisième pas lorsque je sentis ma jambe d'appui qui était celle qui avait été fracturée se dérober sous moi. Je fermais les yeux attendant le choc de mon corps contre le sol. Mais deux bras puissants et fermes me retinrent au dernier moment. Il me redressa et me ramena contre lui, dos à ventre. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ma taille et je me suis sentie en sécurité comme jamais. Toute la pression que j'avais en moi disparut et je me sentais bien et surtout pas en danger, ce qui était assez paradoxal de par ma situation.

Il me tourna face à lui, ses yeux marron profonds se fixèrent dans les miens. Je ne sais pas comment je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant mais c'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Son visage et son corps étaient si près des miens que je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le détailler. Il était large d'épaules encore plus que ce que j'avais cru penser. Ses bras étaient puissants et fermes. Son visage avait dû être doux par le passé mais aujourd'hui il était plus dur, les traits tirés. Il était carré lui donnant un air autoritaire naturel, l'air d'un homme comme celui de Sean Connery, viril, et il devait être terriblement sexy lorsqu'il devait se laisser aller. Des cernes épaisses et sombres sous son regard ténébreux. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et non coiffés un peu longs dans la nuque sans toutefois être négligés.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait dû oublier de s'occuper de lui. Mais quoiqu'il en soit je le trouvais terriblement mâle et sexy. Edward faisait petit garçon à côté d'un homme pareil. Même Jasper le garde du corps en chef de la société qui était accessoirement le mari de ma belle-sœur, était moins mâle que l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras et pourtant il ne manquait pas de charisme. Le temps que dura mon analyse semblait s'être suspendu et aucun des deux hommes présents ne me reprit ni même ne me rabrouait. J'aurai dû me sentir honteuse, mal à l'aise mais rien de cela ne m'atteignit. J'étais soudainement comme fascinée par Peter.

Il me souleva en me prenant sous les jambes et me remit au lit.

-Nous partirons cette nuit. M'informa-t-il ne déviant jamais son regard du mien.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Mon premier vrai sourire depuis le début de mon calvaire, qui n'en était plus vraiment un. J'étais toujours retenue et privée de liberté, mais cela était devenu supportable. Rien à voir avec mes débuts parmi eux. Cependant mon sourire devait être de trop car son regard se durcit et son front se plissa, comme s'il était en train de s'interroger durement à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, précédant Laurent qui lui me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil de connivence. Peut-être avait-il remarqué mon bug, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, car j'étais réputée pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour mon manque de discrétion et ma grâce naturelle. On m'avait souvent comparée, dans les médias, à l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine.

A la nuit tombée Laurent revint seul, j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture tourner à l'extérieur.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais le boss veut que je te recouvre la tête avec ce sac de tissu durant tout le voyage. 

-Il va être long ?

-Un peu oui. 

-Bien, fais ce que tu dois faire.

Il s'approcha de moi et me remit ce même sac que lors de mon enlèvement. Je n'y voyais plus rien. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien en place et que je ne discernais plus rien. Il me prit dans ses bras attrapant le couvre lit en même temps. Puis il nous déplaça. Il y avait des escaliers, treize marches au total. Il arpenta un couloir, puis un hall apparemment car j'entendais l'écho de ses pas résonner. Ensuite une légère brise fraîche me signifia qu'on était arrivés dehors. Il descendit encore des marches, cinq cette fois et le bruit du moteur m'indiqua qu'on était juste à côté de la voiture. Il me plaça à l'intérieur, à l'arrière car il m'allongea à moitié, mon dos rencontrant le montant de porte opposée.

-Attache-lui les mains, lui dicta Peter.

-Non, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets de me tenir correctement. Je n'enlèverais pas le sac et je n'essaierais pas de vous jouer un mauvais tour. 

-Ce n'est pas discutable, répliqua Peter.

-S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance, je vous assure que je serais obéissante. 

-Que veux-tu qu'elle essaie ? Elle ne peut même pas faire trois pas sans tomber. 

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas si stupide, maladroite certes mais pas stupide. 

-Attention à toi, si tu me joues un sale tour, si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres ou si tu tentes quelque chose de totalement déraisonnable, tu regretteras Vick et James. Je hochais la tête d'affirmation et de compréhension.

La porte se ferma et je les entendis prendre place à l'avant de l'habitacle.

J'avais l'impression qu'on roulait depuis des heures et des heures, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression mais pas une certitude non plus.

Je ne savais pas ou l'on se rendait et tel était le but de la manœuvre. Juste la douceur de l'air extérieur qui m'indiquait que nous descendions vers le sud. Après le sud était vaste, savoir où l'on allait précisément relevait de la voyance, un don que je n'avais pas.

En tout cas cette douceur, certaines odeurs qui me parvenaient me rappelaient mon enfance à Phœnix, à l'époque où je vivais encore avec ma mère. De bons souvenirs même si cette partie-là de ma vie était quelque peu perturbée par mes relations avec les autres jusqu'à mon départ pour Forks, l'année de mes 16 ans.

Oui que de souvenirs.

Le trajet pour moi était entrecoupé entre périodes de réveil et de sommeil. Lorsque les sens font défaut et principalement la vue, il est difficile de tenir son attention sur quelque chose de concret. Surtout lorsque nous sommes en mouvements que ce soit dans une voiture, un train ou dans un avion. Mais en étant honnête j'avais toujours eu cette propension à m'endormir lors de longs trajets.

-Bella, Bella, me secoua Laurent. Nous sommes arrivés, réveille-toi. Je bougeais doucement car j'étais totalement courbaturée. Puis je sentis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir et je faillis tomber à la renverse, rattrapée de justesse par Laurent.

-Effectivement tu es d'une maladresse incroyable, s'amusa-t-il. Ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi mais il ne le vit pas.

Deux mains me hissèrent hors de la voiture afin de me mettre debout, puis comme la fois précédente il me porta en soulevant mes jambes, telle une mariée. Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, car le jour de notre mariage, Edward ne m'avait pas fait passer le seuil de notre maison ainsi, je l'avais passé debout sur mes deux pieds, ce n'était pas une déception mais j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais Edward était un homme de la haute société qui avait été élevé dans les valeurs strictes de son rang et de son statut et ce genre de coutumes le laissait de marbre et était selon lui inapproprié. Attention il était attentionné mais jamais il ne me prenait dans ses bras en public, les seuls gestes intimes qu'il se permettait dans ces situations étaient une caresse ou un baiser sur ma joue ou encore me prendre la main lors de soirées ou de visites officielles.

C'était pour moi un renouveau autant d'attention. Jacob était comme ça, tendre, démonstratif, me prenant dans ses bras selon ses envies et peu importe les gens présents. Depuis lui plus personne ne m'avait portée.

Il monta quelques marches puis j'entendis le grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvrit devant moi. Le genre de vieille porte en bois qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps. Ce qui ce confirma lorsqu'il nous fit entrer, une odeur de poussière, d'humidité et de renfermé me prit à la gorge.

-Va falloir un bon coup de nettoyage à cette maison. Avança Laurent.

-Ouais c'est même urgent. Répondit Peter. Bella je vais te déposer sur un canapé, tu pourras enlever ton entrave. 

-Merci, répondis-je alors que je sentais le meuble sous mes jambes et mes fesses. Les courbatures étaient gênantes et douloureuses, j'avais envie de m'étirer. Ce que je fis après avoir retiré le sac qui me cachait la vue.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de respectivement enlever les draps des meubles et d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Le soleil brillait déjà et d'après ce que je pouvais voir j'étais bel et bien dans le sud. La végétation était semi aride et l'on pouvait voir à l'horizon une chaîne de montagnes se dessiner. La vue était superbe, une immensité totalement naturelle, pas d'habitations juste cette maison perdue au milieu de ce décor de western. Personne ne viendrait jamais me chercher ici et bizarrement cela ne m'affola pas. Sans nul doute nous étions au Texas.

Ils me laissèrent dans le canapé le temps d'effectuer un rapide coup de ménage. Suite à quoi ils me montrèrent ma chambre. Elle se situait à proximité de la cuisine.

Les jours passèrent pratiquement une semaine depuis notre arrivée. Laurent paraissait serein et détendu, il nous arrivait même d'avoir des discussions intéressantes, d'ordre philosophique principalement et c'était plaisant. Peter quant à lui paraissait dans son monde comme déconnecté de nous la plupart du temps, il était d'humeur maussade en général, voire nostalgique de temps à autre. Il m'intriguait, j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais lorsque je me décidais à l'interroger pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, il se dérobait, partait en course ou s'en allait tout simplement sans en dire le motif. Enfin en temps normal car aujourd'hui il ne pourrait fuir la discussion car Laurent était absent et un sujet important à mes yeux me tourmentait de plus en plus : serais-je libre un jour ?

Nous étions devant la télé enfin j'y étais alors que Peter s'affairait en cuisine. C'est alors que je zappai à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder, que je tombais sur la chaîne E News. La chaîne des ragots mondains. Je n'allais pas m'y attarder mais la photo d'Edward s'était affichée à l'écran.

-E News la chaîne qui vous parle de l'actualité de vos stars. Le multimilliardaire éploré, tenterait de reprendre le dessus en dînant au Mystery Cuisine, au célèbre restaurant parisien réputé pour son incroyable cadre romantique et sa cuisine si raffinée, avec la très belle Jessica Stanley son attachée de presse. Nos informations tirées d'une source proches d'Edward Masen nous rapportent que les deux jeunes gens auraient passé une très agréable soirée.

Les photos qui se succédaient, montraient effectivement Edward souriant avec l'un de ses complets Gucci que j'aimais particulièrement. Une autre du « couple » ressortant du restaurant où il avait l'habitude de m'emmener pour nos soirées romantiques. Elle le regardait tout sourire, émerveillée et véritablement heureuse alors que lui avait le bras entourant sa taille.

-Cependant notre informateur ne dit pas comment s'est terminée la soirée. Espérons qu'après la tragédie qu'z vécu Edward, il se relaisse une chance de connaître à nouveau l'amour au bras de celle qui a toujours été présente pour lui depuis des années. En tout cas Paris est un choix idéal pour en prendre le chemin. Lindsay Lohan : rebondissement dans son affaire de...

-C'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je stupéfaite. Je coupais la télévision et me redressais dans le canapé qui était devenu pratiquement mon second lit, bien que je fasse des exercices quotidiens pour me rééduquer et pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé pour toi. Se fit entendre Peter que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

-Ce n'est que de la presse à scandale, tentai-je de me rassurer.

-Effectivement, mais je dois t'avouer que cela ne me surprendrait pas. 

\- Je ne comprends pas.

-Je sais qu'ils passent énormément de temps ensemble et pas depuis que tu es avec nous. 

-Elle est son chargée de communication.

-Bella, ne sois pas si naïve, on parle d'Edward Masen. 

-Il n'est pas comme ça ! M'écriai-je.

-Si tu l'dis, répliqua-t-il en retournant dans sa cuisine.

Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je voulais savoir quand je pourrai rentrer, je devais rentrer chez moi. Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré, il me fallait récupérer ma vie.

-J'ai pas fini ! M'exclamai-je en prenant sa suite. Quand vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Vas-tu seulement me laisser y retourner ? 

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu pourrais le penser. 

-Ça fait des mois que je suis captive, des mois que ma vie m'a été retirée. Je veux rentrer, je veux récupérer ma vie et mon mari. 

-Tu as peur que Stanley ne t'en dépouille ? Répliqua-t-il mesquin.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? 

-Assieds-toi Bella. 

-NON ! Je veux des réponses ! Hurlai-je de colère.

-Tu te calmes ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Et assois-toi ! Reprit-il plus autoritairement. Je m'exécutais un sentiment d'insécurité me traversant de toute part.

-S'il te plaît ? Le suppliai-je. Il me darda de son regard dur et froid puis souffla et s'appuya contre le meuble de l'évier dans son dos.

-Très bien, si tu veux savoir je vais te dire. Tu ne devais pas être celle que l'on devait enlever. Je visais Alice Whitlock, la sœur de ton très cher mari. Mais cet abruti de James n'a pas fait la différence entre vous deux, il n'a même pas pris la peine d'étudier les dossiers que je lui avais remis. 

-Ça devait être Alice ?

-Oui Alice Whitlock, pas toi. Après cette boulette il a fallu que je réadapte mon plan d'où toutes les complications qu'il y a eues. Lors de la première demande de rançon, ton Edward s'est cru plus malin que nous et s'est allié avec le FBI pour nous cueillir. Seulement je connais bien leurs procédés, je les ai repérés de loin car j'avais étudié le terrain bien longtemps avant ton rapt. Pour lui montrer que nous étions à prendre au sérieux, nous avons dû...

-Me torturer, je m'en rappelle très bien, merci. Soufflai-je la colère diminuée mais toujours présente. Il hocha la tête, il était tellement impassible que je ne savais pas s'il regrettait ce passage ou non et cela m'attristait un peu.

-Nous lui avons fait parvenir une seconde rançon, cependant il n'a pas daigné répondre favorablement. Prétextant qu'il voulait avoir la certitude que nous ne te ferions plus de mal et que tu étais en vie. Nous t'avons donc filmé à ton insu lorsque nous étions à Port Angeles et lui avons fait parvenir la vidéo avec de nouvelles exigences. Cependant durant ce laps de temps j'ai appris que l'enquête du FBI suivait son cours et ils étaient proches de se rapprocher de nous, de moi. J'ai donc dû retarder l'échéance de la remise de rançon le temps de me faire laver de tout soupçon et c'est à ce moment-là que tout a dérapé à la conserverie. Je n'étais plus présent pour gérer les troupes et Laurent s'est laissé déborder par James et Vick. Ensuite tu peux comprendre la raison pour laquelle je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles. Je suis en train de voir comment je peux retomber sur mes pattes en toute sécurité et te laisser rentrer chez toi mais le fait que tu nous connaisses maintenant me pose un autre problème.

-Si tu as peur que je te dénonce, rassure-toi je ne le ferais pas. Je peux simuler la perte de mémoire ou dire tout simplement que vous étiez masqués à chacune de vos visites. 

-Comme je te le disais ce n'est pas si simple. Personnellement je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais Laurent ne mérite pas d'être enfermé à vie, au meilleur des cas, pour une erreur dont il n'est aucunement responsable. Je suis responsable de tout ce désastre c'est à moi et à moi seul de faire ce qu'il faut pour arrondir les angles et sauver notre peau. 

-Je ne partirais jamais, me lamentai-je.

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé la solution que je recherche, en tout cas sans que tu sois physiquement atteinte. Je levais les yeux vers lui totalement confuse.

-Tu vas me tuer ? 

-J'y ai pensé effectivement et si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie dans cette conserverie, tu serais sans doute déjà morte, effectivement. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

-J'ai une dette envers toi et malgré tout ça je suis un homme d'honneur et de parole, ta vie ne risque plus rien me concernant. Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit dans cette cuisine. Il se retourna et entreprit de faire la vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier. Une fois sa tâche terminée il fit bouillir de l'eau et prépara un thé qu'il posa devant moi.

-Puisqu'on est dans les confidences, je pourrais te poser quelques questions également ? Je levais les épaules et enfermais dans mes mains la tasse chaude. J'avais besoin de me réchauffer l'âme et le corps également après la suée froide qui s'était emparée de moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment une femme comme toi a pu se marier avec lui ? Je veux dire vous êtes tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. 

-C'est la question du siècle. Et oui je ne suis pas de son monde, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aie pas de valeur. 

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, bien au contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi, de franc, de sincère et je pense même loyale. Tu n'es pas faite pour être dans ce monde, enfin je ne le pense pas. 

-Edward est tout ça également. 

-Il cache bien son jeu alors. Sais-tu que c'est votre idylle qui l'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène. C'est toi qui es à l'origine de l'image qu'en a le public aujourd'hui. Il a une sale réputation de requin dans son monde, de quelqu'un d'intransigeant et sans empathie du moment où ses intérêts sont impliqués.

-Il n'est pas comme ça ! Le défendis-je avec véhémence. Il est doux, attentionné, gentleman, prévenant, altruiste et honnête. 

-Penses-tu qu'un homme qui pousse une mère de famille à tuer ses enfants et à se suicider après parce qu'il lui a retiré toute dignité, est un homme attentionné, altruiste et honnête ? Il lui a pris sa maison parce qu'elle avait perdu son travail et qu'elle ne pouvait plus payer. Elle avait des enfants cette femme. 

-Il ne le savait pas ! Ses collaborateurs lui ont caché certains éléments de ce dossier.

-Bella, ne sois pas aussi stupide. Tu n'es pas bête, c'est l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde, un homme d'affaires redouté et redoutable. Penses-tu que quelqu'un aurait pu lui cacher de tels faits ? Et si c'était le cas, qui était-ce ? Parce qu'après cette affaire je sais de source sûre qu'aucun membre de son conseil administratif n'a été remercié ni même inquiété.

-Il a été jugé et acquitté dans cette affaire.

-Il a versé un dessous de table au magistrat chargé de l'affaire. 

-C'est faux ! Tu veux que je te dise comment est Edward Masen dans la vraie vie ? C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré dans le magasin de chaussures bon marché dans lequel je travaillais. Il était là pour offrir des paires de chaussures à tous les SDF du quartier et ce n'était pas un quartier de luxe, je peux te l'affirmer. Il est revenu de temps en temps après cela. Il m'a courtisée à l'ancienne, jamais un mot déplacé, respectant toujours mes volontés et surtout ne trahissant pas son épouse de l'époque. Il a appris à me connaître et ne m'a pas jugé parce que nous étions tous deux de mondes opposés. Il a pris le temps de me connaître vraiment, s'intéressant à mes rêves, à mon passé, à ma vie. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul baiser d'échanger lors de son mariage et encore j'en étais l'investigatrice. Il a demandé le divorce pour que l'on puisse se voir et officialiser notre amour et j'insiste bien sur le fait que nous avons consommé notre affection seulement lorsque son jugement a été rendu. Voilà qui est Edward Masen.

-Et depuis ? Quelle est ta vie depuis ? Il ne te sort que pour les soirées sans grandes importances, les galas de charités lorsque sa côte de popularité descend en flèche. Tu as une préceptrice de vie qui n'est autre que sa plus proche collaboratrice. Qui de vous deux passez le plus de temps avec lui ? Travailles-tu toujours ? Et tes rêves dans tout ça ? A moins que l'argent et la vie de rentière te conviennent, conclut-il avec mesquinerie.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Me défendis-je. Ce n'est plus pareil, nous sommes régulièrement victimes de menaces de mort ou autre. Pour preuve tu m'as bien enlevée.

-Je te le répète ce n'est pas toi qui était visée, c'est une malheureuse et regrettable erreur. 

-Comment as-tu su qu'Alice devait être présente ? Cette sortie n'était pas officielle.

-Je l'ai su c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à savoir le comment du pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Trancha-t-il en se levant. Une dernière chose. Pour quelqu'un de si amoureux, est-ce normal de marchander la vie de son aimée ? Il a refusé de payer et ça je ne l'invente pas. Et puis où sont tes amis Bella ? J'ai étudié toute votre famille en préparant ce rapt, et je ne t'ai jamais aperçue avec d'autres proches que les siens. J'ai enquêté sur ta vie lorsque je me suis rendu compte que cet incompétent s'était planté. Tu ne vois pratiquement plus ton père alors qu'il vit dans le même état que toi, alors que vos relations étaient au beau fixe d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Tes amis n'ont plus de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu fréquentes Masen, même Angela Weber qui était ta meilleure amie depuis ton arrivée chez ton père. Est-ce vraiment la vie de rêve que tu souhaitais ? Mens-toi à toi-même si cela peux t'aider à relativiser ta vie, mais n'essaie pas de me mentir. Je connais le genre de personne que tu es, j'ai appris à te connaître durant ton séjour parmi nous et ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ce que tu me dis. Puis il quitta la cuisine, me laissant seule à ruminer sur la conversation que nous venions d'avoir.

Laurent était rentré et ne comprenait pas la tension qu'il y avait entre Peter et moi. Je lui en voulais d'avoir oser introduire le doute en moi. Comment Edward aurait pu ne pas payer ma rançon ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison je n'en doute pas, seulement je ne comprenais pas. Il a vu la vidéo où ils me torturaient, comment ne pas payer après ça ? Et puis l'histoire tragique de cette mère de famille, qui a décimé sa famille parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les nourrir et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue avec ses trois enfants. J'avais été moi même très touchée par cette histoire, je m'étais même rendue à leurs funérailles tellement je m'étais sentie impliquée. Et effectivement aucun remaniement du conseil n'avait été observé après ceci. Je ne comprenais plus, j'étais perdue.

Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil la nuit qui suivit. J'essayais de contrer chaque argument que Peter m'avait envoyé en pleine figure et malheureusement certains éléments ne purent être soumis à justifications. C'est alors que j'entendis du mouvement dans la cuisine. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller me préparer un verre de lait chaud. Peut-être que ce truc qui marchait bien lorsque j'étais enfant aurait raison de mon sommeil.

C'était Peter, qui était resté debout cette nuit. Ils tournaient tous les deux alternant les nuits de gardes de peur que je vienne à m'enfuir certainement mais aussi parce que Peter était paranoïaque. Il craignait que le FBI ou d'autres forces spéciales ne prennent d'assaut notre sanctuaire.

-Tu ne dors pas ? 

-Non, je n'y arrive pas. 

-J'aurai pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. 

-Non tu n'aurais pas dû, mais maintenant le mal est fait. 

-Tu as réfléchi ? 

-Je n'ai que ça à faire Peter. Je ne peux pas faire la cuisine car tu ne veux pas que je touche un couteau. Je ne peux pas sortir alors qu'il n'y a personne dans les alentours, et je ne peux même pas faire le ménage car certaines parties de cette maison me sont interdites. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Il se retourna et continua la préparation de ses pancakes.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour y prendre la bouteille de lait, puis j'attrapais la casserole à proximité de la gazinière afin d'y faire chauffer mon lait.

-Il y a du miel dans le placard, m'indiqua-t-il.

Sans le remercier j'allais dans ledit placard mais le pot était trop loin sur l'étagère du haut. Il s'en aperçut car il arriva derrière moi et l'attrapa. Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face et prendre le pot, il ne bougea pas. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et une sorte de connexion s'établit instantanément entre nous.

Le trouble qui s'était emparé de moi lorsqu'il m'avait rattrapée de justesse la première fois ou j'ai pu me lever après ma convalescence, réapparut presque démultiplié. Je ne comprenais pas cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi, mais sur l'instant présent je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me fondre dans ses bras pour en rechercher la sécurité que j'avais déjà ressentie. Le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais comme une petite fille qui avait besoin d'attention, d'affection et de protection.

Puis sans que je m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva contre ma bouche. J'aurai dû avoir peur, j'aurai même dû me sentir mal et coupable mais les seules émotions que je ressentais étaient du bien-être et de la légèreté. J'avais l'impression que toute la tension qui m'habitait depuis longtemps maintenant s'évaporait comme neige au soleil.

Son baiser était doux, tendre, presque incertain, mais lorsqu'il me sentit répondre favorablement à son geste. Il se révéla être plus assuré, plus langoureux et rapidement ce léger baiser se transforma en une étreinte plus passionnée. Il m'enlaça presque sauvagement, comme s'il était en manque d'affection depuis bien longtemps, comme si sa vie en dépendait et cette sensation me rendit euphorique et ragaillardie. A mon tour je me montrais moins chaste, plus avide et rapidement mes mains se promenèrent dans son dos, traînèrent sur le haut de ses fesses.

Il rompit le baiser presque à bout de souffle, me regarda de nouveau avec un nouveau regard, celui d'un homme rempli de désir. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie-là de sa personnalité et comme je l'avais déjà pensé il était beau, il était sexy, il était homme, le vrai celui de tous les fantasmes féminins, il était plein d'assurance. Il se recula sans détacher son regard de moi, de mes lèvres, son air ténébreux le rendant incroyablement désirable.

Il éteignit le feu sous la casserole et la poêle où les pancakes étaient en train de cramer.

Il me tendit la main. Sans réfléchir j'avançais la mienne. Il s'en empara et nous conduisit dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte alors qu'il me plaquait avec ferveur contre le mur avoisinant, pour me gratifier d'un nouveau baiser passionné. Rapidement ses mains se perdirent son mon tee-shirt de nuit, elles rencontrèrent mon ventre et une multitude de frissons me parcourut, me faisant littéralement tourner la tête.

Les sensations étaient vertigineuses, je me sentais si bien, si femme, si désirable. Il ne me traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile. J'étais son égale dans cette étreinte et j'adorais cette sensation nouvelle. Je ne me perdis pas en analyse que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas ni interpréter, ni raisonner.

Mes doigts se découvrirent une agilité qui ne leur était pas commune. Je déboutonnais sa chemise avec un tel empressement et une telle dextérité que cela me choquait presque. Je n'étais plus maladroite, plus incertaine, j'étais sûre de moi et de ce que je voulais. Lorsque je vins à bout de cette tâche il la retira lui-même laissant dévoiler un torse incroyablement athlétique et viril.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le parsemer de baiser et c'est ce que je fis. Il coupa cependant mon exploration en retirant mon tee-shirt me dévoilant pratiquement nue. Il me porta de nouveau et nous installa sur mon lit. Il était submergé par le désir et l'enfièvrement ce qui me gonfla d'orgueil et me rendit encore plus assurée. J'attrapais son visage pour lui démontrer à quel point j'étais moi aussi désireuse et pleine d'attente. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps, mes jambes, laissant une traînée brûlante sur leurs passages.

Mon corps était en feu alors qu'il se redressa afin d'ôter ses vêtements restants. Un bruit sourd et inattendu me fit hurler de peur. Des cris résonnaient partout dans la maison. Peter m'attrapa et me colla à lui alors que la porte de ma chambre vola en éclat. Plusieurs hommes habillés de combinaisons sombres y pénétrèrent.

-Relâchez-la ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux. J'étais terrifiée, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout ce que je ressentais.

-Relâchez madame Masen ! Répéta de nouveau l'homme armé et cagoulé.

-Partez, laissai-je échapper. Quittez cette maison ! Je me sentais prise d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je réalisais qu'ils étaient là pour moi mais l'idée de partir d'ici, de le quitter maintenant me terrifiait. Pourtant quelques heures plus tôt je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer. Comment cela avait-il pu devenir possible ? Un homme s'avança et retira sa cagoule et ce fut le choc de ma vie. Peter resserra ses bras autour de moi, pas de façon agressive mais plus comme une sorte de protection. Mon visage se fondit dans son torse et mes larmes ruisselaient sur lui.

-Peter, relâche-la, nous pourrons arranger la situation si tu coopères.

-Le deuxième suspect est maîtrisé, entendis-je dans leur radio.

-Comment veux-tu me sortir de la Jasper ? Je t'écoute.

-Elle n'est pour rien avec ce qui s'est passé avec Charlotte. 

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Hurla Peter suintant la haine par tous ses pores.

-Peter, tu es mon frère, je peux t'aider. 

-C'est Charlotte que tu étais supposée aider et protéger. Tu l'as laissée mourir avec mon fils qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

-Je n'y suis pour rie...

-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'avais confiance et tu as laissé des simples agents de sécurités veiller sur la protection de Charlotte, alors que j'avais le plus gros cartel du pays aux fesses. Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils allaient l'épargner parce que ce n'était qu'une femme ? Et toi où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu alors qu'ils torturaient Charlotte ? 

-Je suis désolé Peter, mais Bella n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Laisse-la partir. Vous semblez proches tous les deux et je te connais, je la connais aussi. Tu ne te serais pas autant livré si tu ne l'ai...l'appréciais pas autant. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant. Regarde, ils t'ont dans leurs viseurs, tu connais la procédure. Je relevais la tête pour voir de quoi parlait Jasper et effectivement une dizaine de points rouges lumineux sillonnaient le haut du corps et la tête de Peter. A ce stade je n'étais plus terrifiée, j'étais horrifiée, épouvantée.

-Jasper va-t-en. Reprends tes hommes et laisse-nous ! Tentai-je d'intervenir, peut-être que si je leur montrais que je ne risquais rien, ils le laisseraient tranquille. C'était douteux j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre. Je sentais mal la situation, un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi. Je sentis les bras de Peter se desserrer de mon corps.

-Non Peter, l'implorai-je.

-Bella, Edward t'attend, il veut que tu lui reviennes. Il t'aime, viens avec moi et je m'assurerai que Peter puisse s'en sortir. Plaida Jasper.

-Partez, quittez cette maison et je rentrerai seule. 

-Ce n'est pas possible Bella. 

-Partez et je rentrerai ! Je le promets. Réaffirmai-je.

-Bella, il a raison. Tu dois retourner à ta vie. Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue ce matin. C'est à moi d'assumer mes erreurs. Je me sens déjà coupable pour Laurent, je ne veux pas t'ajouter à cela.

-Mais Peter... Tentai-je de le raisonner. Il me coupa la parole par un tendre baiser. Je suis heureux quelque part que cet abruti se soit planté de cible, j'ai pu te connaître et tu es quelqu'un de bien Bella. Ne perds pas tes rêves de vue et ne laisse personne t'en priver. Il déposa un nouveau baiser qui avait un goût d'amertume et d'adieux puis il me balança sur le lit et se précipita en hurlant sur son frère en hurlant.

-Non ! Hurla un homme dans la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un second pas qu'une rafale de tirs l'éjecta à l'opposé de sa destination. Son corps ensanglanté et complètement mutilé retomba contre la commode de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient les quelques habits dont je disposais.

-NON, NON, NOOOONNNNN, hurlai-je en me précipitant sur lui. Je lui attrapais son visage dont les yeux étaient encore ouverts mais ne présentant plus aucun signe de vie, plus cette étincelle qui m'avait il y a quelques minutes encore faite chavirer.

-Peter, reviens, Peteeerrrr, pleurai-je complètement anéantie, brisée et décimée. Peter, non.

Deux bras vinrent me relever du corps, mais je ne le voulais pas, je me débattais avec la force du désespoir. Ils m'immobilisèrent contre le sol, j'étais à moitié nue mais cela je m'en contrefichais. J'étais abattue, totalement déboussolée. Ils l'avaient tué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et tenta de me réconforter. Je l'en gratifiais d'une gifle si monumentale que j'étais presque certaine de m'être cassée au moins une phalange.

Quelques instants, minutes ou secondes, je ne savais pas, je me redressais alors que les hommes armés s'écartèrent de mon passage. Puis après un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie de Peter, je quittais la chambre après m'être emparée de sa chemise qui traînait sur le sol.


End file.
